


my one and only (my lifeline)

by slightalbus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends Turned Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just wish I could express how deeply they love eachother, Mild Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Rare-Pair, Soulmates, True Love, implied future engagement, misogynistic language, none of these are tags, this is literally just yann thinking about how much he loves polly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightalbus/pseuds/slightalbus
Summary: Yann is seventeen now and Polly Chapman is still the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.





	my one and only (my lifeline)

He’s had the ring design in his notebook for four years.

  
Yann is seventeen now and Polly Chapman is still the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.

  
“Could you zip me up, please?” she asks, turning her back to him and pulling her dark hair away from her neck.

  
The delicate red lace of the dress sits beautifully on her, complimenting the slight tan of her pale skin, and as she looks around to peer at him, brown eyes insecure but full of trust, he feels his heart thud heavily in his chest. 

  
He gives a reassuring smile and brings his fingers, usually clumsy, to the zip, and is as careful as he can as he pulls it up to the base of her neck.

  
She smooths the dress out along her thighs and walks up to the mirror. He watches as she surveys herself, judging and nitpicking her appearance. She’s being too harsh on herself, Yann can tell, judging by the slight crease between her brows. He wishes she wouldn’t be.

  
“You look gorgeous,” he tells her, because she does, and moves to stand behind her.

  
In their reflection, Yann can see the picture they make together. He’s only slightly taller than her, his light brown hair styled to the best of his limited ability, and his suit is plain but elegant, his tie matching the red of Polly’s dress. He’s merely a background figure though, an afterthought added to enhance the real work of art. How could he be anything else when Polly is standing in front of him looking like _that?_ Her crimson dress hugs to her waist and falls to the floor with a slit that rides all the way up to her very upper thigh. The lace detail around her shoulders spans out into a series of flowers that cover her breasts and not much else. She’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, and the fact that she seldom believes it is a constant weight in his chest. 

  
There are times, when they’re fucking, or making love, or sharing a secret firewhiskey, or dancing or just laughing together when he sees it in her eyes. That she deems herself worthy, for even just that split second in time, that she knows she’s enough. Yann wishes more than anything that she could see it all the time. See herself the way he does. Even when she’s just sitting on the couch in an oversized t-shirt he adores her. Especially then.

  
He knows she focuses too heavily on what other people think about her. Whispers of _bitch_ and _slut_ and _cunt_ echoing in her mind daily. Even now, as she stands radiant before him, he can see her eyes tracing the words she sees written all over her skin, measuring her worth. 

  
He wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her pliant body in for a hug, hoping to distract her even momentarily. Her eyes shut as she goes, allowing a smile to grace her face just slightly, as she lies her own hand atop of Yann’s. He shifts her hair with his free hand and presses the gentlest of kisses against her bare shoulder.

  
“I love you,” he whispers into her skin and inhales the scent of her lavender body wash.  
  


He cocks his head to the side and brushes another kiss along the curve of her neck. His lips press gently, adoringly.  
  


“I love you too,” she whispers and moves her hand to cup his cheeks in her hand.

  
He tugs her even closer, heart beat pressed against her back, and hopes she can feel the love he has overflowing for her. For her kindness, her strength and her bravery.

  
“Always and only,” she whispers. 

  
Yann looks in the mirror, at the reflection of the girl in front of him, the love of his life, future wife, soulmate, and above all, his best friend.

  
“Always and only,” he echoes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii I hope you enjoyed this even though it has literally no plot! I just love Yann and Polly so much and I needed to vent so i wrote this short and (hopefully) sweet little fic :) If you got this far thank you!!! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I apologise for any errors as I wrote this in a daze at 1am lol
> 
> It takes two seconds but kudos means the world to me!!! and comments make my whole week, no matter how long ago this was posted I do see and appreciate them!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
